


Busted

by Indegoblue



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indegoblue/pseuds/Indegoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So thor and loki are having some fun in bed when...                                           Just need to say I came up with this when my grandma brought up the subject of parents walking in on their teenagers having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

reading one of her favorite books, she hears a muffled "Aaaahh"sound, it almost sounded like it came from Loki's room."Why is Thor always bothering Loki" she said to herself. She got up and went to Loki's chambers, when she opened the door neither Thor nor Loki were in sight neither was there any more sounds. She went to every room, the last one she entered was Thor,s room when she went in she was more than shocked. ............................................................ She stood in the door gaping at the sight . There on the bed lies Thor on his back with Loki on top of him Thor's cock shoved deep in Loki's ass Loki making these soft "ah ah ah" noises against his lips while thor thrusts up deeper into Loki's body. She could even see the cum leaking out of loki's ass. When she finally got her breath back the only word she could manage "BOYS" she screamed. Thor and Loki's heads snapped up and their eyes went wide. Frigga turned around and walked down the hall. "Ah oh" loki managed to get out "we're in trouble" they exchanged looks before getting up as fast as lightning. Thor got his pants on first and ran down the hall "MOTHER!!!"Mother wait" loki came afterwards. They found Frigga out in the garden "Mother we can explain" called Thor. "No need to explain I saw everythin"she replied "mother please don't tell father"loki said looking like he was gonna cry. "My loki you are only 16, you are far to young for what you just did in there"Frigga began again when thor retorted "This was not the firs time Mother" w-What..." Now Frigga was speeshles "not" the fff first time. "please mother, please don't tell father" loki again said "I won't you must love each other more than thought" with that she turned around walking away still kind of shocked


End file.
